


Moonlight

by Waitlist



Series: Waitlist's DA Collection [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, Kinloch Hold, M/M, Mages and Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitlist/pseuds/Waitlist
Summary: Only one place in the Tower lets you see the night sky, real and unbridled.(based on prompt: light)





	Moonlight

The elven boy stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was getting much too long, but he was starting to like it that way. When loose, it curled into ringlets around his face, and fell just below his shoulders. They’d make him cut it eventually. They always did. 

Someone knocked loudly on the washroom door.

“Oi, Hajime, you know other people live here, right? Stop taking up all my time.”

He winked at himself in the mirror, pinched some colour into his cheeks, then opened the door. 

“So sorry, Morrison. Looking this good in the morning  _ does _ take a careful hand.”

Hajime fluttered his eyelashes innocently, and Morrison only rolled his eyes, muttering something about “elves and their bloody makeup”. Once his roommate was inside the washroom, Hajime waved his hand in a wide motion. His magic hummed to life: a fresh, clean robe floated from where it was folded, into his hands. After dressing himself, with another flick of his hand, the dormitory door swung open.  

A short, human girl was waiting outside, startled at the sudden movement. She clutched several books in her arms.

“H-Hajime! I was just about to knock. Are you ready for today’s practical?” 

He gave her a charming smile. “Elena. When am I ever ready for anything so soon after sunrise?”

“I do hope you’ve practiced,” she huffed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “But then again, you come by magic so easily, you could probably pass doing it first time.”

“A compliment from Miss Wake? Today is certainly my lucky day. Here, let me carry those books for you.”

Hajime took the books under his arm, pretending not to notice as she blushed and stammered. “Oh, th-thank you…”

As they began to walk to class, chatting and catching up with more of his friends, he cast a small piece of magic to allow Elena’s books to float gently behind him. 

“Hajime, you might already know everything about the spell itself, but you still have to write the essay.”

“Ah yes. The essay. My one weakness!” He threw his head back dramatically, “you will help me with it, won’t you Elena?”  

She curled a lock of hair around her finger. “I can help you with the essay… How about tonight? Meet me in the library after supper?”

“I’d love nothing more.” 

He grinned at her, letting the floating books spin and tumble around her, when a patrolling Templar noticed. 

“Hey, prettyboy. Knock it off.”

The man inside the stony suit of armour was a head taller than Hajime, making him more uneasy than usual under Templar scrutiny. He sneered when Hajime offered a wry smile.

“Right away, good sir.”

Before Hajime could dismiss the enchantment, the Templar reached out and shoved the elf’s shoulder with two cold, metal fingers. A harsh, nauseating wave of anti-magic thrummed through Hajime, knocking out his breath and sending a shiver down his body. He stumbled backwards as the books fell dully to the ground. 

“Pick ‘em up and be on your way.”

He did what he was told without ever looking back up at the Templar. The group of friends he was walking with had fallen silent. As soon as they were far enough away, Elena put her hand on Hajime’s arm. 

“Are you alright? That -what he did- was so unnecessary.”

He mustered an easy smile on his face. “I’m fine. Templars being Templars, doesn’t bother me at all.” 

She nodded, giving his arm a squeeze, then turned back to the rest of the group. They carried on laughing and joking, right up to when class was starting. Hajime stayed quiet.

 

* * *

After supper, Hajime went to his favourite spot in the Tower. An alcove at the top of a staircase, next to a rarely-used study room. The alcove was one of the only private places that had a window to the outside world. It was a small window, no bigger than Hajime’s head, but the sight was intoxicating. 

It was close to the top of the Tower, lending a clear, unhindered view of the night sky. So many stars, tiny pinpricks of light dusting every inch of darkness. And, Maker, the moon was beautiful. 

Every light inside this suffocating place was artificial. Magical candlelight, enchanted as to never go out. Seeing real, white moonlight put an ache in his chest. An ache to escape, to go out beyond the lake, to bathe in the simple  _ realness _ of it all. He had pockets of memories about being there, sleeping under the stars. And when his dreams were peaceful, the Fade offered him a full moon. 

He spent an hour just watching the stillness of the sky. 

Then he heard footsteps. His instinct was to hide, or run, but the footfalls were soft. Not the clunky, terrible steps of Templar armour, so he decided it was probably another apprentice. They climbed the staircase, pausing before glancing around into the alcove. They spoke simultaneously.

“Morrison?”

“Hajime?” 

“What are you doing up here this late?” Morrison asked in a hushed voice.

“I could ask you the same,” he moved over a little, making space for his roommate to sit. “This is usually where I am in the middle of the night.”

Morrison hesitantly squeezed in beside Hajime. “Wake came looking for you. Thought I’d find out for myself where you’d gone.”

“Oh. You won’t tell her where I am, will you?”

“...Sure,” Morrison gave him a strange look. “What is so good about this place?”

Hajime considered his roommate. He was a nice guy, an Isolationist, who was particularly good at Spirit magic. He wasn’t incredibly attractive, but his round glasses could be considered rather cute, and his dark skin appeared like silverite in the moonlight. 

“Never seen any guards come this far up. I quite like the view.”

Morrison looked out the window, his face softening when he saw the moon shining in through the glass. “Oh yeah.”

“It’s also very private…” Hajime almost whispered, leaning in, his mouth close to Morrison’s ear. He crept his fingertips up to brush his leg. “And there’s a view I think I’d like even more.”

 “Oh.” He felt his roommate shiver. 

He ran his hand so lightly over Morrison’s thigh, carefully pulling at the hem of his robe, not touching his bare skin without permission. He breathed out more soft words into his ear.

“What say you and I stay here a little longer?”

Morrison took a deep breath in, then chuckled. “You are pretty persuasive aren’t you?” 

Hajime smirked, pressing a kiss to the spot behind his ears. “So I’ve been told.”

“We’re not going to get caught up here? M-maker, do that again.”

With a wave of his hand, he silenced the area around the alcove. Still clinging to the thrum of magic on his fingers, Hajime traced Morrison’s jawline, watching the other boy close his eyes with a sigh. 

He kissed him in the light of the moon, far away from the contrived troubles of being locked inside the artificial Tower.  

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my prompt list! This time meeting Hajime, my elven mage and second Warden to finish Origins.


End file.
